


Overdue

by siren_dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And best friends, Background Aranea/Ignis, F/M, Fluff, Librarian Ardyn, Lunafreya and Ardyn are co-workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: "Here it is, finally found it.""...You wanted to borrow a dictionary?"A Modern AU where Ardyn is a local librarian that you get to become rather acquainted with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of fanfic I'm publishing on a site other than Tumblr XD. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, as this is fic is based on a fanart of a Librarian Ardyn by @artistic-fangirl-shenanigans on Tumblr. So be sure to show her some love! :)

 

_Hey, where are you guys?_

_Stuck in traffic, sorry -_-. We'll be there soon._

 

You groaned aloud in annoyance as you read the text Aranea had just sent, knowing that traffic in Insomnia was an absolute nightmare. And while you did appreciate Ignis and Aranea picking you up for the concert, perhaps it would have been best to have taken the train. Add to the fact that you now had to pee, and your day was getting more worse by the minute.

You glanced at the portable toilet several feet from your left, shuddering at the brief thought before stomping off in the opposite direction. There had to be at least one clean public restroom nearby, the question was where...

After an extremely focused walk of about ten minutes, in which you almost barreled over a cyclist, you found a relatively small building nestled amongst the currently out of season cherry blossom trees of Lux Park. You read the nearby sign and nearly cried in relief at the words Central Insomnia Public Library. Rushing up the staircase, this time careful to avoid any other people, you hurried inside and straight to the bathroom. After finishing your business, you calmly walked out of the restroom and froze, brow furrowing in confusion as you finally noticed the sight before you.

The library you were in was, in one word; old. Not in a classic Victorian or Gothic style that would remind a person of Beauty and the Beast, but old in the sense that the classic 70's style died out years ago for a reason. The lobby you stood in consisted of the librarian's desk and another desk beside it hosting a Catalog Computer; the very appearance of such an old model making you cringe slightly. Several chairs laid sprinkled around the room with metal bookshelves lining the walls, holding what appeared to be new books and books currently on hold, before the lobby opened up into its main room. You wrinkled your nose slightly at the scent of old parchment, plastic, and air freshener; the aroma almost making you believe you've traveled back in time.

' _Maybe I should go...'_ You thought nervously before turning right into what felt like a wall.

"Ooof!" you exclaimed, falling back on your ass, the sound of paper fluttering in the air briefly before a loud THUMP followed suit, echoing across the lobby.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I did not see you-"

"It's fine, don't worry." You said, moving to pick up the fallen books, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Lost in Wonderland, were you?" the distinctly male voice said, amusement evident in their voice.

"Yeah...I guess you could say that." You replied, confused at the man's words as you grabbed the last fallen book, "here you go, I hope they aren't-"

You paused mid-sentence and stared at the individual before you with a look of dumb infatuation, much like the time when you introduced Prompto to your friend Cindy. The man before you was tall, at least 6 feet, dressed in a fashion that reminded you of an old high school English teacher. Collared dress shirt with a grey, cable-knit sweater vest over a pair of faded dark green pinstriped trousers and a red-orange scarf wrapped around his neck; completing the odd ensemble. And despite the out-of-date fashion he was currently sporting, your eyes remained locked onto the man's face. Wild magenta hair, tossed messily into a man-bun framed strong features, with a hint of stubble scattered across his jaw. Amber eyes looked down at you through thick spectacles, giving you an expression of curiosity as your heart beat began to skyrocket. 

"Thank you kindly, my dear." The man spoke, taking the books from your hands."I trust you are not injured?"

"No, not at all! I should have watched where I was going, I'm sorry." You apologized loudly, causing a few people to glare at you.

The man chuckled, the sound as smooth as melted chocolate. "I am glad, an accident would have certainly spoiled both our days."

You smiled, "it's no problem I was just-" You paused momentarily, thinking of an excuse that would be better than _'_ _I had to pee really badly and this library had the closest clean restroom_.' You bit your lip slightly, glancing at the bookshelf beside you before an idea appeared. "...going to borrow a book is all." Reaching out to the shelf, you snatched the closest book you could find. "Here it is, finally found it."

The man glanced down at the book you choose, an amused smirk coming across his lips. "You wish to check out a dictionary?"

You looked down at the book you were holding to find that it was indeed, a dictionary. A crimson blush spread across your cheeks before you gave the attractive stranger a innocent grin. "Of course, you can never know too many words..."

It was an obvious lie; and a bad one at that. But the handsome man simply smiled, a look that appeared more devious than friendly. "Then allow me to assist you," he replied, gesturing to the Check Out desk.

You looked to the desk before switching your gaze back to the stranger with wine colored hair. "You work here?"

He pulled up an ID badge that was pinned to his trousers' pocket. "Head Librarian, at your humble service."

You looked at the simple picture of him, those overly-large glasses still perched on his nose, before your eyes drifted to the name listed. Ardyn...Izunia, what a strange name. 

"Now then," Ardyn spoke, puling you away from your thoughts. "If you will kindly follow me..."

You followed him to the front desk, with Ardyn walking around it to the computer, briefly allowing you a lovely view of his backside and making you curious as to what lay hidden underneath all those layers....You blinked in surprise, mentally slapping yourself for such thoughts about a complete stranger, no matter how ridiculously attractive said stranger was. 

"Alright, now all I require is your library card."

"Erm....I'm afraid I don't...have one." You mumbled, your face flushing in embarrassment.

Ardyn laughed, "not to worry, my dear. Such problems are easily remedied." He typed onto the keyboard for a few minutes before turning to face you once more. "I will need your name, home address, and email address please."

You rattled off the requested information, with Ardyn typing it into the system. He glanced back at you briefly afterward, smiling, "(f/n), is it?...beautiful name."

"Thank you..." You replied, feeling oddly hot.

"And here is your book, due back in 2 weeks. Should the book become overdue, you will receive a warning notice via email before being charged any fines. This pamphlet here has all the necessary information for you." Ardyn spoke, placing said pamphlet in your hands, "Do have a lovely day, and try to avoid any other pedestrians." He teased, a playful smirk spread across his face.

You laughed sheepishly, "will do. And thank you for the help."

He waved farewell to you as you left before disappearing behind a pair of shelves. You watched him leave before walking out into the sun-drenched park, holding your newly borrowed dictionary limply in your hands as you processed what just happened. Looking back at the building you felt your heart jump at the thought of the magenta haired librarian and the mischievous smirk he tossed your way.

"Oh fuc-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is taken from the original story; which I've posted on my Tumblr. However I am editing a bit of it, so they are not EXACTLY alike. Anyway, here is the second chapter. Enjoy! :D

 

 

‘ _Back again?’_

Ardyn glanced up from the children's books he was shelving and watched as you drifted between the bookcases near the culinary section. For the past month you had been coming to the library, constantly borrowing whatever seemed to catch your eye. And while a fresh face was a nice change, it was also a surprise. It was obvious during your first meeting that you did not intend to enter the library; let alone borrow a book. He couldn't help but smirk as the memory replayed in his mind. The expression of horror you wore when the book you ended up choosing happened to be a dictionary was absolutely comical. Yet despite the error you stuck to your resolve, refusing to let your embarrassment show even when he pressured you into borrowing said book when he revealed himself to be the librarian. 

And as you walked out of the front entrance with your new book, Ardyn half-expected to never see you again. Though it seemed the gods enjoyed proving him wrong, as you returned not three days later. He watched as you placed the dictionary the _Returns Only_ bin and then proceeded to walk through the multiple bookcases that littered the building, occasionally grabbing a book and flipping through the pages before replacing it. As he re-stocked the non-fiction books from the upstairs landing, he took the time to admire your appearance. (h/c) locks were clipped against your scalp, allowing him to observe the (s/c) flesh of your neck. He watched as you caressed the parchment of the book in your hands before flipping the page, wondering what it would feel like to have those fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed your neck.

_‘Come now Ardyn, don’t be crude. You barely even know this woman to have such thoughts…’_  He scolded himself before proceeding back to the main desk.

It was not 10 minutes later that you appeared, holding a small stack of books. Ardyn offered you his most charming smile, causing you to answer with one of your own. He scanned each book before stamping it’s due date as he read each cover. Each book happened to be a novel on the different folktales from Lucis and Niflheim. “Quite the selection you have, my dear.”

“Well, I thought it was interesting.”

“Much like that dictionary I assume.” He teased.

You laughed, the sound music to his ears; “indeed!” He then watched you take the stack of books before nodding in farewell. “Have a nice day.”

“And you as well, my dear.”

And so the encounters continued, every week you would arrive at the library and borrow whatever book struck your fancy. From recipe books to folktales to biography’s to home repair, you’d race through the different genres of literature. Often Ardyn would entertain himself by guessing which genre you would choose for that specific week, and sometimes narrowing down the book itself. Though such games would often end quickly when they began to devolve into daydreams of a more adult theme.

“You’re staring again,” Lunafreya stage-whispered teasingly as Ardyn and her tidied the computer lab.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about.” Ardyn sniffed in disdain, trying to hide the slight tinge of pink that colored his cheeks.

Lunafreya laughed, “come now Ardyn, there’s no need to be shy. I think it’s cute that you have a crush.”

“I beg your pardon, my dear Lunafreya, but I do NOT have a crush.”

“Why don’t you go and ask her out on a date? It will make you feel better.” 

Ardyn raised a skeptic eyebrow at his younger colleague, “and discover that she has a boyfriend or worse yet, a husband? I think not. It is better this way...."

“Honestly, you and Noctis are so alike, it makes me concerned.” Lunafreya sighed, picking up abandoned books that needed to be re-shelved.

“Was that an insult for Noctis or myself?” Ardyn asked curiously, following after the blonde.

As the two librarians returned to the lobby, Ardyn saw you standing once more in front of the main desk, a stack of books in your arms. Lunafreya glanced toward her boss and friend, smiling cheekily before tapping him on the shoulder. “I’m sure you can handle this,” she said before disappearing into the backroom.

_‘Devious little witch.’_  He thought viciously before approaching you, the charismatic smile on his face hiding the storm of emotions within. “Hello to you again, (f/n)”

“Hello Mr. Izunia,” you replied.

“I’ve told you before (f/n), there is no need for such formalities. Please, call me Ardyn.”

“Alright then…Ardyn.” you spoke, testing the name on your tongue. Ardyn couldn’t help but wonder what his name would sound like from your lips if he had you pinned against the wall as he laid kisses across the skin of your neck.

“There, is that not better.” He smirked, grabbing the stack of books from your arms. This time, each book contained themes of engineering and technology, a genre he had not seen you borrow yet. “I must say, from all the books you have borrowed, this may be the strangest collection so far.”

“Including the dictionary?”

He chuckled, scanning the books. “Well, perhaps not that on- wait a minute, what do we have here?…” Ardyn read the message which appeared on the monitor, a frown appearing on his face. “I’m afraid I can not check these books out for you (f/n), you have a book that is overdue.”

You groaned, “I’m sorry, my email has been glitching lately so I may not have gotten the notice for it being overdue. How late is it?…”

“Two weeks late, and unfortunately there will be a fine.” Ardyn answered.

“I can pay the fine now, but is there a way I can still borrow these books?”

“I could check these books out for you, but you will have to return your overdue book tonight. Perhaps...over dinner?"

The attempt at a dinner date was so horrible, Ardyn mentally cringed at his idiocy for sugessting such an action. Perhaps he should have ignored Lunafreya’s advice and kept silent. (f/n) blinked in surprise before smiling brightly, “Alright then, it’s a date. I’ll bring back the book and meet you here. And Ardyn…thank you.”

He tipped his head in acknowledgement, “your most welcome, my dear.”

You fished out the required amount for the fine before grabbing your new books and leaving the library, waving farewell at Ardyn. He watched you leave with a feeling of excitement bubbling in his stomach before a cold dread fell upon him. How was he to prepare for this date?

 

 

“Why did you plan it for tonight?!” Lunafreya exclaimed, rushing around Ardyn’s bedroom closet like a frenzied mad woman.

Ardyn sighed as he flipped through his clothing collection, “It was not exactly planned.”

“I can’t believe you have a date tonight…when was the last time that happened?” Noctis laughed, dodging a scarf that flew past his head.

“Respect your elders,” Ardyn huffed, smacking Noctis across the back of the head with a pillow. He dug through his clothes and pulled out a sweater-vest with a dress shirt. “How about this one?”

“No sweater vests.” Lunafreya said, still rifling through the multiple formal shirts within the closet.

“You’re going on a date, Uncle, not lecturing the girl about Shakespeare.” Noctis deadpanned.

“My apologizes, I was not aware some people lacked good taste.”

“Hey, what’s that suppose to mean-”

“Here, this is the one!” Lunafreya exclaimed joyfully.

Ardyn took the pre-offered attire and retreated to the bathroom, before emerging 5 minutes later in the selected suit. Lunafreya beamed happily while Noctis nodded in approval, offering a lazy thumbs-up. “Nicely done, Luna, I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“Indeed,” Ardyn added, smirking at his reflection in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally organized all my writing for this last chapter. Enjoy everyone! :)

 

"Who's the guy?"

You jumped slightly at the sudden question, just barely avoiding eyeliner smearing across your eyelid to your temple. Glancing up at the mirror, you saw your roommate Aranea staring back at you with a knowing look. Placing the eyeliner down you marched past her to your room, picking up your clothing on the way. "Someone who asked me out, why do you ask?"

"Because I've only seen you put this much effort into your job at the garage and that all-you-can-eat burger contest at the Summer Festival last year." She called back from behind the wall of your bedroom.

You flushed at the mention of the later, tugging off your towel and pulling up your undergarments. "Hey, I won tickets to Altissia, so you can't degrade that."

"You're still not answering my question (f/n): who's the guy?"

"Just...someone I met is all, nothing more." You said, pulling on your dress before walking back to the bathroom.

Aranea rolled her eyes at that before turning away, waving her hand aimlessly at you. "Whatever you say. I'll just be at Specs' place, in case you decide to have more than just _'dinner'_."

You spluttered incoherently as Aranea disappeared into her own bedroom, closing the door behind her. Looking back into the mirror, you couldn't help but feel giddy at the want to impress you were feeling. You never thought Ardyn would ask you out on a date; though in retrospect it was only to return your overdue book. But the sudden offer of dinner took you completely by surprise before your body practically vibrated with euphoric excitement. Glancing at your watch, you noticed you had an hour before the meeting, causing you to look for the final touch for your makeup.

After all, it was never polite to be late....

 

 

Ardyn tugged at the collar of his shirt for the third time in the last 10 minutes, the normally comfortable clothing feeling ridiculously tight. He stood beside the front of the library waiting for (f/n) and briefly wondered if she was even coming. Perhaps he was a bit too forward with her, and had most likely scared her away. After all, librarians were not exactly the most sought-after individual when it came to the world of romance and perhaps she realized that she could do better. Or maybe that she-

"Hey Ardyn!" came a familiar voice, accompanied by the sound of footsteps. "I'm sorry that I'm late, my roommate needed help with something."

He could not help but stare at you, his previous thoughts chased away by your very presence. Gone were the jeans and t-shirts he often saw you wear, and in its place, was a black, sleeveless dress with a scoop neckline; the fabric clinging to your chest and waist before flaring out into an A-line skirt. Your hair was half-up and half-down, pinned back by a simple silver clip. And painted across your lips was a lipstick the exact shade of his own magenta hair. Ardyn blinked at you in stunned silence, your appearance taking his very breathe away.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." You asked, cocking your head to the side.

He smiled, "not at all, my dear. And seeing you here...it was worth the wait." Holding out his arm and smirking as your eyes rolled over his formal attire in a appreciative manner, he asked; "Shall we?"

You grinned before taking said arm, "yes, we shall."

The two of you walked across the park toward the restaurant that lined the edge of Lux Park's lake, the illumination of the lights reflecting off the water's surface. Ardyn lead you toward the restaurant's entrance, the name _Maagho_ written across the top in glowing neon cursive. Entering the eatery, you gazed around in amazement at the intimate lighting, dark-hardwood interior, and velvet cushioned booths all along the room. The hostess smiled at Ardyn, completely ignoring you much to your amusement, as she leads the two of you to an empty table beside the window overlooking the lake. Ardyn moved behind one of the two chairs, pulling out the seat for you which caused you to blush at the gentlemanly action.

"Thank you," you said politely, sitting down.

"Your welcome, my dear." Ardyn answered back kindly.

The hostess frowned at the lack of attention from your magenta-haired companion, before retreating to the foyer. Looking around the restaurant, you couldn't help but giggle at the situation you were in, your fingers running across the soft cotton of the tablecloth. "I have to admit, despite seeing you for the past several weeks...I know next to nothing about you."

He chuckled, "Sadly, the feeling is mutual my dear, though that is easily remedied. Is there something that you wish to know?"

"I guess my first question would be why you aren't wearing glasses."

Ardyn blinked in surprise at your question, the large spectacles that typically rested atop his nose were gone, showing his golden-amber eyes to the fullest. He scratched the back of his head nervously, a sheepish smile spreading across his face that reminded you of a shy school boy. "I am incredibly near-sighted, which causes my need for corrective glasses or contact lenses. I thought contacts would be more appropriate for our engagement. Is it not to your liking?"

"Not at all, I suppose I just grew use to seeing you with glasses...they bring out your eyes."

An eyebrow quirked up as his smile morphed into a cheeky smirk, "so you spent your time at the library observing me (y/n)?"

You froze briefly at having been caught before flipping the menu upward to hide your face and the subsequent crimson coloring that flooded across your skin.

"Erm, perhaps we should order our food...."

He laughed at your obvious deflection before lifting his own menu. "Don't worry my dear (f/n), the night is still young."

 

 

As the evening progressed, the two of you began to learn more about the other, the typical awkwardness usually associated with first-date questions not applying to yourself or Ardyn. He felt like an old friend that you wished to disclose every detail of the life your life when they were gone. And that was how you spent the entirety of your dinner, simply speaking to one another and enjoying the presence of each other's company. You shared that your job was one of an engineer, working at the Hammerhead Garage, while he told you that he had a collection of sweater vests and scarves. Ardyn spoke to you of having a love of sweets, especially ones with Ulwatt berries, while you told him that what your favorite flowers were.

Back and forth your banter continued between you both, neither of you even noticing the late hour till the hostess approached your table to inform you that the restaurant was closing shortly. You moved to grab your wallet from your purse, only for Ardyn to offer the server his own card. "A gentleman always treats the lady, my dear," he explained.

"Alright, but I pay next time." You grinned, standing from the chair. "Are you sure we can still use the library this late?"

"Of course, I am the Head Librarian. And it is only to return a single book, no harm done."

Though as you both approached the front door of the restaurant, the tell-tale sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. "Uh oh," you said, the scent of rain filing the air.

"I'm afraid we will have to make a run for it." Ardyn said, grabbing hold of your (s/c) hand. "Off we go!"

The two of you bolted out of the restaurant and only ran about 20 feet before the rain started. The downpour of water splattered across your dress and making you thankful you choose black instead of white. Ardyn kept one hand clamped around your own while the other held his fedora down upon his head, both of you sprinting for the media center. After a few minutes the library appeared within your sights, the rain starting to come down in buckets just as you two skids under cover. You looked at your wet clothes and hair, but couldn't help but laugh at Ardyn's appearance; his wet locks plastered to his face making him look like an angry cat. He narrowed his eyes at your amused expression, pulling off his fedora and shaking off the excess water. "Is there something you find particularly amusing, my dear?"

"I-I'm sorry," you gasped, smile still on you face. "But you remind me of an angry cat right now."

"Is that so? In that case, you wouldn't mind me saying you remind me of a dog back from an unsanctioned swim in the lake." He teased you, mirth dancing in his eyes.

You smirked at the analogy and then proceeded to shake your hair much like said animal, drops of water splashing against him. Ardyn chuckled at your response before opening the library doors and flicking on a single lobby light. He moved to the front desk, turning on the computer while you retrieved the book from your purse, placing it on the Check Out table. The library looked much more different with the lack of people; though the strange scent of plastic, old paper, and air freshener still permeated the air. You shivered slightly as the chill from the rain soon began seeping into your skin, making you briefly wish for a coat.

And after that very thought, a soft fabric was soon draped over your shoulders, causing you to spin about to see Ardyn standing behind you in only his dress shirt and scarf. His jacket was too large for you, swallowing your smaller form immediately. It was surprisingly warm, though slightly damp, and had a delightful spicy scent which enveloped your senses and made you wonder if all Ardyn's clothes smelled so wonderfully.

"There now, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now."

"Thank you Ardyn. You know," you said as you smiled up at him. "for a literature nerd, you are such a gentleman."

"Now what's wrong with being a literary nerd?" He asked in feigned hurt.

"Absolutely nothing. Besides, didn't you know?" you spoke, taking a step closer to him, your faces mere inches apart. "they're the ones who get the girls."

You then tilted your face upward, pressing your lips gently against his own. He froze briefly, surprised by the action, before responding in kind. You felt his hand wrapping about your waist, pulling you closer to his chest while your hands made their way up his shoulders and around his neck. He hummed appreciatively as your fingers started tangling themselves within his hair before his tongue brushed against your lips, asking for permission. Smiling into the kiss, you were more than happy to oblige, shivering in delight as you breathed in his cologne and twisted your own tongue against his own. 

At long last the need for oxygen made itself known, and the two of you broke off your kiss, a slight trail of saliva breaking off. You looked up at Ardyn, who was currently giving you another sheepish smile. "Well now, I can't say I wasn't hoping for that to happen."

"I think it was long overdue," you giggled placing another chaste kiss atop his lips. "Though it's best that we continue this somewhere else."

"I believe my flat is closer, my dear. Shall we (f/n)?" Ardyn grinned, allowing a hand to trail down the side of your hip.

"Most definitely."

You both shutdown the library before rushing out toward the parking lot where Ardyn's car waited, laughing as the rain soaked both of your clothes. Your overdue book laying forgotten on the front desk.

 

 

"So, where's Ardyn?" Lunafreya asked.

Noctis shrugged, pouring both a cup of coffee. "I don't know, fell asleep after he left last night. Maybe he got lucky and went back to her place."

Lunafreya spoke a word of thanks before accepting the offered cup. "Well, regardless of whether or not that happened, I hope he had a good time."

"Good morning to you both." Ardyn spoke from behind, emerging from his bedroom.

"Morning Uncle- " Noctis froze mid-sentence, staring at his estranged Uncle with wide eyes, Lunafreya mimicking his expression as Ardyn moved past them toward the kitchen. He was dressed in dark grey t-shirt and navy pajama trousers, his hair messy and glasses perched upon his nose. Though what really caught the two's attention was the multiple lipstick kisses that littered Ardyn's mouth, cheeks, and neck; all the same color as his Uncle's wine-colored hair.

"How was your outing?" Luna asked bravely, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing at her disheveled colleague.

"Marvelous, my dear Luna...simply marvelous." Ardyn replied before returning to his bedroom carrying two cups of tea.

A stunned silence fell upon the two friends before they turned to look at each other. Noctis took a sip from his coffee cup before placing it down on the table again. "Guess the date went well."

Luna couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
